Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl
by moonlitroses733
Summary: Update: So far I have rewritten up until Elizabeth's capture. As soon as I finish a little bit more, I'll post it. Just so you guys have a heads up: this is a written form of the first POTC, with a new character. Sit tight though!


Summary: Ok, so when I first saw Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl, I thought it'd be kind of neat to make it into a book. This was when I did not know that they had already made books on it. So this is basically the first Pirates of the Caribbean with a few extra twists, a new character and things like that.

Disclaimer: **Everything** belongs to Disney except for my character Natalie :

Happy reading!

Once in a time ago, a king of England decided to travel to a distant island in the Caribbean. With him, he took his two daughters, some people of his court and as many of his belongings as could fit on the boat they were bringing.

About five years earlier, the King's wife was killed in a tragic accident. His two daughters were just six and five. The very hour before the Queen Catherine left on her journey for peace and justice throughout England, she gave each of her daughters a gift they could always treasure forever. Elizabeth received a golden medallion with strange designs on it and Natalie received a ring with pearls and diamonds. Once they had received their gifts, Natalie flounced off, proudly showing her new gem and Elizabeth was pulled aside by her mother.

"My dear that is a medallion I found on the beach a little while ago. I figured you would appreciate it because of your fascination with things like pirates and such. If you look in my library, you will find a book titled Pirates of the Island, read through it. It is a bedtime story which I think you might enjoy. Ask Bella to read it to you."

Unfortunately, the happiness they had when the received their gifts did not last.

Just a few short hours later, their mother was kidnapped and killed by bandits—her carriage was tipped over and ransacked and she was left in a bloody mess in a nearby ditch.

After the death of their mother, the two girls, Elizabeth and Natalie, were a mess. They constantly cried for their mother long into the night and were living as if they were stone during the day. It was because of the drastic reaction to their mother's death that made King Edward decided to leave the familiarity of the English Castle. He decided that the girls would be happier in a new location that didn't remind them of their mother.

That is why he picked the Caribbean island once called Mithril, but it would be renamed and formed into a very good port for English trading purposes. And thus, the voyage to Port Royal began.

Slowly the ship glided along the choppy waters of the Atlantic. The crewmen were bustling about on ship, throwing around the sails, tying down rigging and heaving large barrels around. Elizabeth was on the deck, as usual. She loved the smell of the sea and the way of a ship's life. Natalie was inside the cabin, reading up something or sleeping. She preferred to stay out of the seamen's way and away from the salty spray of the sea.

As Mithril Island drew ever closer, they headed into a pirate area. Not too many people were aware of this though, only Elizabeth, who could feel a change in the way of the wind, and the creepy Mr. Gibbs, who was sitting on a box scowling.

Elizabeth stood at the front of the deck and was singing softly, "Yo-ho it's a pirate's life for me. Yo-ho, yo-ho—"

"Hush!" A voice said harshly, but quietly from behind her.

Elizabeth turned, startled, and saw it was Mr. Gibbs. "Mister Gibbs, what is the matter?"

"Don't you know that we're in a pirate area girl?" He threw her a look of disbelief. "I can't believe you can't feel it!" He shook his head. "And you call yourself a pirate lover. You can't be singing about them pirates in this area. They aren't to be tampered with, them pirates. They can hear you from miles away. Do you want them to come and steal your bloody guts out? Do you—"

"Mister Gibbs, that is quite enough." King Edward said sharply. "I'll have you not filling my daughter's head with squeamish tales of these bloody hooligans."

"Begging your pardon, you're Kingship." He bowed courteously. "But it is bad luck bringing ladies on board, even the young missus." He paused and glanced back at the cabin. "And you brought _two_ of 'em." He shook his head and walked away.

"I don't mind it actually, Papa." She shrugged and looked out toward the sea. "It's such a nice change from the stuffiness of the castle in England." She played with the grain on the deck rail.

"That's what I don't like, dear." He paused, looking at her, his gaze hard. "You are supposed to be a proper young lady, not some girl running around in breeches talking about pirates."

"Oh Papa, you're awful." She grinned up at him. "I'm not running around in breeches for one thing, and—" Her gaze drifted back out into the open sea and she gasped audibly.

Huge bouts of thick, blackened smoke blew towards their ship, causing most people to choke on it. Only those with keen ears could hear the crackling and popping of a fire nearby, and those with keen eyes could see the licking of the orange flames.

Elizabeth happened to possess keen ears and eyes. "That doesn't make any sense, why would there be a fire in the water?" She inquired, choking slightly on the black smoke.

Most of the crew darted past her and looked over the side of the boat to see what was going on.

Only Mister Gibbs sat on a barrel sucking on his pipe and clucking his tongue. "You all have no idea what's going on do ya?" He shook his head. "It's them pirates I tell ya."

"Mister Gibbs that will be enough!" Edward nearly shouted. "I've had enough of your pirate talk. I do not need it filling my daughter's head."

"My King, she's going to be seeing them pirates and what they do shortly. It doesn't matter what _I_ say." He said heartlessly.

"Mister Gibbs, if you have some information to share with us then share it!" He snapped, placing a firm hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I told ya all I know." He shrugged and picked himself up off the barrel and walked to another part of the ship.

"Papa come quick! I see the fire!" Elizabeth beckoned, pointing forward as the bow of the boat cut through the sea.

Not only did her father come rushing to her, the rest of the crew came over to the side.

"Mister Gibbs might have been right." She whispered to herself. "Papa," She looked up at him.

"It's not pirates dear, they're not real." He said sharply. Edward turned jerkily and barked at everyone on the ship. "There's nothing here!"

"Are you serious sire?!" They shouted at him. "It's a shipwreck! There's a fire! We should see if there's anyone left to tell us what happened."

The king studied the crowd of people. "Deploy a scouting boat to collect anyone left."

Instantly the crew rushed around and started preparing a boat. Not too long later one ship was lowered into the sea.

As the ship was lowered into the sea, the smoke grew blacker and thicker and most people were coughing regularly now. Even those without keen ears or eyes could hear and see the orange of the flames now too.

"Papa Mister Gibbs was right." She said with a slight moan. "He was right."

"Now, now Elizabeth—"

"Your own daughter sees that I'm right! Of course I'm right! This is the work of pirates!" A gruff voice came out of nowhere.

Elizabeth whirled around. "Mister Gibbs what happened here?"

"Pirate attack; pillaged everything, killed everyone, wrecked the ship, all that." He waved his pipe at the wreckage and studied it. "Something's funny about this one, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"It's something with the air. Smoke is natural with a fire, but this is too thick." Elizabeth said reasonably. "I believe—"

"Elizabeth, it is best for you to get inside the cabin with your sister." Edward interrupted brusquely. He roughly took Elizabeth's arm. "Come dear."

"No, Papa, we have to be careful. Something's wrong here!" She resisted and grabbed onto the rope that her father dragged her past.

"Elizabeth, no, you are too young. Get in the cabin now!" He pulled her toward the cabin again. "I wouldn't even let a grown woman see this wreckage." He gritted his teeth. "Elizabeth, get in the cabin, come on!" He pulled her away from Gibbs. "You don't need to hear Mister Gibb's foolhardy pirate talk." Edward snapped.

"Papa you don't understand! You never understand!" She strained her neck to try and catch a glimpse of the wreckage.

"Elizabeth don't you dare start with me," He gave her a shove toward the cabin. "Stay put." He said firmly. "Natalie, watch your sister." He eyed them both before whirling around and stomping off to the bow.

Elizabeth stumbled and fell into Natalie's outstretched arms.

"What was that all about?" Her logistical sister helped her back up and looked at Elizabeth. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," She replied shortly. "Get back in the cabin before Father yells at you. Go, come on." She pushed Natalie in the cabin.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Her voice was edged with worry as she caught a glimpse of the wreckage and smog. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"Don't come out, stay in there, you won't like the sight at all. Go." She shoved Natalie in the door and heard a thump and then she grabbed a chair and shoved it up against the handle. "Sorry Natalie," She muttered quietly and then ran to the side of the ship.

She stumbled against the rail when she got there. "Oh my God," She whispered fearfully as she finally eyed the source of fire. "Mister Gibbs was right, he was right all along."

The wreckage was absolutely horrific. The ship was engulfed in flames with the wrecked pieces falling into the water. It looked like a skeleton. It was a complete nightmare. The contents of the ship were floating in the ocean, askew.

She didn't believe there would be any survivors until—

"FATHER!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Father, come quick!"

A boy, from what she could see about her own age, was floating on a piece of wood. He was deathly pale and soaking wet. If he wasn't pulled aboard soon he might fall into the water and drown.

"Father!!" She screamed again.

Her father bustled over and his face was screwed up in anger. "Elizabeth I told you to stay in that cabin! Whatever is the matter?!" He shouted at her.

"A boy! There's a boy in the water!" She cried, leaning over the edge.

"Elizabeth," He yanked her back. "If you do that you'll be tossed into that water as well." He shook his head and looked over the rail. "Help! We need help over here!" He cried, suddenly hysterical. "There is a boy in the water! He needs help!"

The crew rushed over to where they were and many leaned over the edge to have a look in the water as if to confirm what Edward had said.

"Get in a boat and get down there! This lad needs to be saved!" A man cried.

Instantly, the deck was a place of flurry once again as they ran over to another boat and got in and started lowering it in the water.

"Elizabeth over here," He pulled her out of the way quickly. "We need to watch our step." He laughed, but it was high pitched and nervous.

She waited anxiously and finally she heard the grating sound of the boat being pulled up. The men filed onto the ship, carrying the boy in their arms.

"Here, put him here." A voice said sternly.

She looked to see the speaker—it was the captain. "Be careful with him." She threw in as the men pulled him about.

The captain threw her an unpleasant look and cleared off the barrels.

She rushed over, ignoring the various looks from the crew members and looked at the boy.

The men rudely pushed her aside.

"We've found something!" A voice cried at the other end of the ship. As quickly as they had come, the men left again and only Edward and Elizabeth remained by the boy's side.

"Father, he needs care." She said nervously, afraid he might die.

"I'm asking you to watch the lad then, and please stay with him." The King nodded and brushed past her to the other end of the ship.

"Could you give me a hand Sir?" She looked up and saw the man start a little bit.

"Keen eyesight," She mumbled at his surprised look.

"Of course Princess," He bowed low and lifted the boy in his arms. This was James Norrington, a fine admiral in the navy.

"We'll take him to the cabin." She led the way to the doors, which still had the chair shoved in front of them.

"Is something wrong?" Norrington asked.

"My sister shouldn't have had to see this." She explained rather stiffly as she shoved the chair aside. She reached for the door handle, but found the door was still locked tightly. "Natalie please let me in!" She cried as she pounded on the wood.

Natalie twitched aside the curtains covering the glass window and looked out. Quickly, she unbarred the door and opened it. "What happened?!" She cried, seeing the boy in the Norrington's arms.

"It was a shipwreck like I thought Natalie. It was horrible. This boy was floating on a piece of driftwood in the water. We had to save him." Elizabeth answered shortly, shifting her aside to make room for Norrington.

"Do we know what happened?" Natalie's eyes never left the pale boy.

"No, but we have people looking into it." She took Natalie's hands in hers. "It will be all right, I promise."

"No it won't." She stood very straight. "We'll end up getting shipwrecked too. I knew it was a bad idea to leave England!" She ripped her hands out of Elizabeth's and folded her arms tight across her chest.

"Natalie…" Elizabeth began wearily, as it was a recurring argument they had the entire trip.

"Um, excuse me ladies, but I must return to my post. Now where should I put the lad?"

"Over on the bed please." Elizabeth motioned toward the right wall of the cabin where a small trundle bed was set up. "Thank you."

"I'm assuming your father or somebody will come in and check on him a little bit later, so stay here." He said in a soldier-like manner. "Good day to you both." He bowed stiffly and marched out.

"I'm leaving Elizabeth." Natalie announced suddenly.

"What in God's name are you talking about?! You don't want to go out there!"

"I might be able to help."

"Natalie, you're crazy!"

"No I'm not." She stuck her chin in the air stubbornly and stomped out.

"Natalie!" She almost ran after her sister, but the boy stirred and she stopped short. Unsure of what to do, she walked toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

He seemed to be unconscious, so she lightly touched the side of his face. When he didn't waken, she pushed aside a wet lock of hair that covered his eyes.

Suddenly the boy jerked awake with a sharp gasp and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist with a vice-like grip. "Where am I?!"

"Shh, I'm Elizabeth Swann; I'm here to take care of you." She soothed.

"I'm Will…Will Turner…" And as if he had suddenly run out of energy, he passed out again.

She smiled contentedly at Will, though he was passed out.

Suddenly the door opened. "Elizabeth, any information?" Norrington had come back.

She jumped and spun around. "All I found out was his name. It's William Turner."

He sighed and wiped his forehead. "Well, if you find anymore information on the boy, let us know."

"Yes Sir, will do." She nodded and watched him leave.

Natalie rushed in a second later. "Oh Elizabeth!" She cried.

"Oh my dear Natalie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth walked briskly over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"It was horrible, so horrible!" She sobbed and collapsed to the floor. "It was skeletal and creepy and blood; oh the blood!"

Elizabeth gathered Natalie in her arms and hugged her. "Shh, it'll be all right. I'm here." She cooed to her. She glanced up at Will, who was knocked unconscious. _Where did you come from, William Turner?_ She found herself wondering as she soothed her sister. Then she looked out the large picture view window in the back of the ship and saw a ghostly looking image of a ship fading into the thick fog that surrounded them. She gasped and—

Ooh sorry for the big cliffhanger guys. But if you want more you're gonna have to read and review, all right?

So click that review button! Honestly, your opinion means a lot to me. Thanks! -Aprylle


End file.
